This is a request for an ADAMHA Scientist Development Award for Clinicians (SDAC). The main objective is to establish the Principal Investigator, Dr. March, as an independent clinical investigator in the area of child and adolescent anxiety disorders. C. Keith Conners, Ph.D., Professor of Medical Psychology at DUMC and Director of the DUMC Psychometrics Laboratory, will serve as Sponsor for the duration the Award. The main objective will be met through: (1) course work in statistics and research design; (2) tutorials in neuropsychiatry and electrophysiology; (3) expert consultation; and (4), a supervised research experience. The proposed two-stage research program examines the relationship between childhood anxiety disorders, attention-deficit disorder, and the comorbid conditions in clinic-referred children, ages 8-14. Stage 1 pilots the evaluation of novel neurocognitive factors hypothesized to differentiate anxiety- from attention-deficit disordered children. Stage 11 extends these results, adding a normal control group and electroencephalographic measures to the Study 1 research design.